


Meet My Brother

by Flowerheart7901



Category: Glee
Genre: Anderberry Siblings, Dalton Academy, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerheart7901/pseuds/Flowerheart7901
Summary: Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, and Kurt have been best friends for two years. What will happen when Rachel’s brother, who none of them knew existed comes back to Lima. What secrets will be revealed, and how will the best friends handle Kurt’s upcoming transfer to Dalton?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee), Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The Brother

Kurt sat in Rachel's room, gossiping with Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel at one of their sleepovers. Tina, Mercedes, and him had been best friends since third grade, when the two of them stood up to a group of fourth grade boys, who were picking on him for his fashion sense. Tina and Mercedes had been best friends since kindergarten and first grade respectively, when Tina moved in next to Mercedes and they quickly welcomed Kurt into their small group. The three of them had been inseparable since. Mercedes and Kurt were disappointed when they were moving to high school, and Tina still was in eighth grade. She laughed and told them she would follow them to high school the next year, and to not forget about her.

The first week of freshmen year, Mercedes and Kurt met Rachel, and instantly hit it off with the fellow diva. They introduced her to Tina at one of their weekly sleepovers and the four became fast friends. When Mercedes heard about the New Directions, the four of them jumped at the chance to audition.

When Kurt finally came out, his three friends were supportive, but also told him they had been expecting this for years. Tina and Mercedes had apparently known since sixth grade, and Rachel knew ever since she met him. Having two gay dads will give someone excellent gay-dar. Kurt never figured out why he was too scared to tell them. It was known Rachel had two gay dads, and none of them ever cared about that, and they also would stand up for Kurt when the bullies shoved him, called him names, or slushied him.

Kurt sighed as he looked around at his three girlfriends. This sleepover was their last chance to see Kurt before he moved into the dorms at Dalton the next day. They wouldn't get to see him as much anymore, since he knew that he wouldn't be able to come back to Lima every weekend. But it was also a gesture of goodwill, that even though Kurt was transferring, they understood why and there were no hard feelings between the four of them. A door downstairs creaked open, causing them to look at Rachel.

"I thought your dads weren't going to be home til later." Tina turned to Rachel, confused.

Rachel sighed. "It's my brother." This made all of them turn their heads, they had known Rachel for two years and she never mentioned having a brother. Sensing their confusion, she elaborated. "He's a year younger and can be extremely annoying. He goes to a boarding school, so I hardly see him anymore. I knew he was coming home today, but never explained why. Something to do with his friend. He's not usually over in the summer either, he either works at King's Island performing, or is with his friends. All his friends are pretty rich, so they like to invite their friends on cruses. We also have different last names. We are technically half-siblings, since my dads used a different surrogate for him. He goes by his mother's last name, since he actually knows her. Since obviously I didn't find out who my mother was till last year, I go by my dads' last name."

Mercedes eyes sparkled with mischief. "Is he hot?"

Rachel blanched. "He's my brother, so I'm not going to say. Besides, he's gay anyway." She leaned in, as if sharing a secret. "I think he has a secret boyfriend. He keeps getting bruises which look like hickeys. He claims it's from falling off furniture. I would normally believe him, since he always climbs on furniture while performing, but they are spots on his neck, which I don't think he would bruise if he fell of a couch. Also he's not that clumsy. He swears he doesn't have a boyfriend but I don't believe him. He is always staring at his phone now, and smiling too."

Tina perked up. "You said he performs. Is he part of his school's glee club?"

"No." Rachel lied easily. "His school doesn't have one."

In truth, her brother was in a glee club, in fact the lead singer. But both siblings had long agreed to not inform their own clubs that they had siblings who were in competing clubs. They didn't want to be accused of spying, especially after what happened with Rachel last year, with Jesse St. James.

"Rachel, I'm home." Was heard faintly downstairs.

Rachel scowled. "I'm having a girl's sleepover, no guys allowed." Kurt decided not to remind her that he was technically a guy. "Just because you're gay doesn't mean you get to join."

A shorter boy with tanned skin, gelled back curly, black hair, and expressive hazel eyes peeked in the doorway. "And no matter how many times you say that Rach, I don't listen. Aren't you going to say hi to your only brother?"

Rachel rolled her eyes but came to give him a hug. Kurt kept his eyes wide, staring at his "secret" boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, giving a hug to Rachel. He knew he would have to yell at both his best friend and boyfriend for not telling him they were related later.

Blaine, still not noticing Kurt, on the floor next to Mercedes, plopped himself down on the bed, in between Tina and Rachel. Rachel scowled at her brother's invasion of the sleepover. "What are you ladies talking about?"

Rachel glared at him. "You."

Blaine was taken aback by the answer. "Me? Why are you talking about me?"

Rachel shrugged. "Well, first off, why are you back this weekend, and on a Sunday night too? I know that you said you were helping out a friend, but I know there is more to that, and none of your friends live in Lima. Also, who is your secret boyfriend?" Blaine started to protest, but Rachel stopped him. "I know you said you got your bruises from falling off furniture, but no one gets bruises on their neck from falling off furniture. So who is he? Do I know him?"

The entire time Blaine was talking, Kurt stared at him, a blush covering his face. Mercedes saw and smirked, though her conclusion was a little far from the truth.

Blaine sighed. "Fine, you caught me. I do have a boyfriend. We just haven't told anyone yet. And no, you do not know him. As for my friend, I'm helping him with something tomorrow, I just met him recently so you don't know him either."

Kurt started giggling from his spot on the ground. Blaine almost fell backwards at the shock of seeing his boyfriend on the floor of his sister's room. All three of the girls turned to him in confusion. Kurt turned to Rachel.

"Rachel, I know for a fact that you are lying."

She looked at him shocked. "About what Kurt?"

"About Blaine not performing. About a month ago, when we were doing the boys vs girls competition. Puck got annoyed with me and told me to go spy on the Warblers, since they are our Sectionals competition. So I got pissed off and went. I ran into Blaine on the stairs who recognized that I was a spy and took me to see the Warblers, who he is the lead singer for. We've become friends over the past month. So when I told Blaine that I was moving in tomorrow, he offered to come over to help. That's why he's here. And I need to yell at you both for not telling me you were related. I mean really Blaine, you know I'm part of the New Directions, didn't it dawn on you that I would know your sister?"

After Kurt's confession, all three girls stared at the two boys with their mouths open. Rachel looked back and forth between Kurt and Blaine, were looking at each other, blushing, and then looking back at the ground. Realization dawned in her eyes.

"Wait. Kurt, you are Blaine's boyfriend aren't you?"

Kurt snuck a glance at Blaine, before nodding shyly. "For two weeks. We were going to tell everyone, I swear. We were just waiting for the right time."

All three girls let out a squeal, happy that their best friend finally had a boyfriend, especially someone as kind and hot as Blaine. Blaine smiled, glad his sister and her friends approved, before hopping off the bed and sitting next to Kurt on the floor, who wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. All the girls cooed, this was the happiest they had seen their best friend in a long time.

"So," Blaine said, grinning. "I have found out who your new roommate is."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend in concern. "Who is he? Is he nice? Please tell me he isn't messy either."

"Well," Blaine said, trying to look disappointed, but at the same time, trying to hide his shit-eating grin. "He's okay. I mean, I hope you like him. He is on the Warblers."

Kurt gave him his best, bitch-glare. "Spit it out Anderson. What's his name?"

Blaine grinned. "It's me!"

Kurt's eyes grew so wide, that if they grew wider, Mercedes thought they were going to pop out of their sockets. He let out a squeal before tackling Blaine and giving him a passionate kiss. Blaine chuckled from beneath him.

"I take it you are happy." He said, once they had sat upright.

Kurt nodded before getting a concerned frown. He turned to Rachel, who was watching her brother and her best friend with a soft smile on her face. "This isn't going to be weird for you Rachel? Me and Blaine dating?"

Rachel shook her head. "Finn and I have been dating for a while and he's your step-brother, so it won't be any different than that." A smile suddenly lit up her face. "Since Blaine is helping you move in tomorrow, can I help too? Blaine's my brother, you are my best friend, and Finn's my boyfriend."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't see why not. The more help the better. I would rather have my dad not lift as much, he's still recovering, I don't want to strain his heart."

The five of them spent the rest of the night talking, Tina and Mercedes getting to know Blaine better, and Kurt spending time with his girls. That night, when Rachel was the only one awake, she went to put a blanket on her brother and Kurt, who were cuddling on top of some pillows on the ground. They looked so peaceful, their arms wrapped around one another, content smiles on their faces. Even though they had only been together for two weeks, they looked so in love, not unlike how her own fathers looked at each other. She knew they were going to last, and if either of them hurt the other, they would face her wrath. For now though, she was happy her two favorite gays had found one another.


	2. Moving In

The following morning, Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel wished Tina and Mercedes goodbye, who had rode together, before driving over to Kurt's house. Kurt watched his boyfriend glance around nervously when they arrived at the house. Kurt gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be fine. My dad may threaten you with his shotgun, but only because he loves me. He loves Rachel, and you being her brother will only up his view of you. It will be fine."

Blaine nodded and smiled at his boyfriend. Realistically, he knew he shouldn't be worried. Burt was very understanding and accepting, which you wouldn't guess just from looking at him. But the whole meeting the parents thing seemed very stressful, especially with how they romanticize it in TV and movies.

Kurt opened the door and the three walked straight in. Blaine watched his sister walk in without a care in the world. She must have come over here a lot.

"Dad, I'm home." Kurt called out, before taking his shoes off by the door. Blaine followed suit.

"I'm in the living room, watching a game with Finn." Burt called back.

The three teens walked into the living room, where the two Hummel-Hudson men were lounging on the sofa, watching a Buckeyes game. Burt and Carole had excused Finn from school for the day. They were going over at noon to move Kurt in and figured they could use all the help they could get. Finn lit up when he saw his girlfriend.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?" He questioned, as he crossed the living room to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She grinned. "I'm here to help Kurt move into his dorm room."

Burt turned around to see Kurt and Blaine standing off to the side. "Ah. So you must be Blaine." He said, getting up to shake his hand.

"Yes Mr. Hummel." Blaine said nervously.

Burt frowned. "Just Burt."

Kurt turned to his dad. "We have something to tell you so please sit down." Once everyone was seated, Kurt began. "First, Blaine and Rachel are siblings. I just found out about this last night actually. Second, Blaine is my roommate at Dalton. And third, Blaine and I are dating."

Burt stayed silent a long time before speaking. "You seem like a good kid Blaine. I trust you won't take advantage of Kurt. I will let you know that I have a shotgun. I trust that no funny business will happen at Dalton."

Kurt groaned. "Dad! We've only been dating for two weeks. Besides, even if we weren't sharing a room, we are at a boarding school. That won't stop things. And besides, Blaine and I aren't the kind of people to jump right into that. We want it to mean something to us."

Burt sighed. "You have a point. But when you do, remember to use protection."

Kurt groaned. "Dad! I did not need to hear that."

"If I may." Blaine butted in. "I would never hurt Kurt. And besides, if I did do anything to hurt him, Rachel already said she would have my head."

Rachel nodded. "I would. And so would the New Directions. The same goes for if Kurt ever does something to hurt Blaine. I would have his head and so would the New Directions." Finn nodded in agreement.

"So," Carole said, clapping her hands as she entered the room. "Let's get this moving party started. Rachel honey, you can help Kurt with his clothes. You're probably the only person Kurt would trust to help him."

* * *

After an hour of packing and loading into the cars, mostly filled with Kurt yelling at Finn, Blaine, and Burt for not being careful with his clothes, the Hummel-Hudson-Anderson-Berry clan was ready to leave. They loaded into the two cars, Burt, Carole, Finn, and Kurt in one car, and Rachel and Blaine in the other, so the newly combined family could spend the last couple of hours together before one of their own went off on his own. After two hours of driving, they finally arrived at Dalton. When they exited the car, Finn's eyes went wide as saucers.

"Dude. This is amazing. I can't believe you are going to be living here."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to say, don't call me dude? But yeah, it's pretty amazing."

Blaine grinned at his boyfriend, staring up at Dalton. "Come on." He said, grabbing his hand and leading the Hummel-Hudsons, plus his sister, to the principals office to get Kurt's keys, uniform, and schedule.

Rachel and Blaine waiting patiently outside the office in complete silence, both thinking about different things. Blaine was thinking about how great it was that his beautiful, amazing boyfriend was going to Dalton and rooming with him. Rachel was thinking about how much she would miss her fellow diva and best friend of two years. After what seemed like an eternity, the door creaked open, revealing a grinning Kurt holding his room key, schedule, and a box with his uniform.

"C'mon." Blaine said, leading them across the campus and to a large Victorian style building. "This is Lawrence House, one of the three dorms on campus. It's the one with the most Warblers in it, so the house frequently breaks into song. That's why I recommended you for this house, since you will most likely join. The house is normally extremely busy, but everyone is in class right now, so it's quiet. If you want to get homework done, I would suggest going to the library, since we can be kinda rambunctious. Our prefect is Oliver, he's a senior, you'll meet him later."

The group followed Blaine through the building, stopping every now and then to marvel at the architecture of the house. He led them up the winding staircase to the second floor, and down the hallway, till they stopped outside room 206.

"Welcome to your dorm Kurt." Blaine said, unlocking the door and leading them inside.

Kurt's jaw dropped. The room was fairly large, since it was built for two people. There were two beds pushed up against the wall, along with two desks. There was a TV on the opposing wall, along with a couch. Near the end were three doors. Kurt assumed two were the closets and the other was the bathroom. The one side of the bedroom was completely barren, save for the boxes the cleaning staff had moved into the room while they were in the office. The other side was obviously Blaine's. It was messy and clean at the same time, and decorated in a way that Kurt could only describe as Blaine. Burt smiled at his son, looking around the room with wide eyes, and Blaine, staring at Kurt with what one could only describe as love in his eyes. He knew that his kid would be fine, Blaine would take care of him.

"I used to have a roommate, Jeff, last year. But he moved into his best friend Nick's room earlier this year. Nick's old roommate, John graduated last year so Nick had an extra bed. I've been alone here this year and I miss having a roommate, it's just lonely. I'll introduce you to Nick and Jeff later, they are both Warblers."

"Well kid." Kurt turned around to see his dad smiling. "I'll see you next weekend if we can. Though I totally understand if you are swamped with homework and can't make it."

Kurt stepped foreword to give his dad a hug. "I'll miss you dad, but I'll be fine."

Burt grinned. "I know you will."

He stepped aside, allowing the others to give Kurt a hug as well. As they were walking out the door, Burt turned to Rachel. "We'll give you a ride back to Lima, since you took Blaine's car here."

Once they were gone, Blaine turned to Kurt. "I'll help you get your stuff unpacked. That way, when everyone gets back from class, I can introduce you to them."

Kurt nodded. "Okay, but don't touch my clothes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We finally made it to Dalton. This fic going forward will be Blaine and Kurt’s lives at Dalton along with Anderberry siblings. I’m also going to include the friendship between Tina, Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes and there will be appearances of other New Directions. This is not going to follow the canon (obviously). I am going to be introducing other OCs. I know that I love to use CP Coulter’s characters in my other fics because I love them so much, but I’m not going to include them in this fic, though there will be elements of CP Coulter’s story in this. I can’t help it, I love her story so much. If you have any ideas for OCs, I would love to hear them. I’m planning on introducing 10 boys, with 1 or 2 not being Warblers and about 6 girls, though some but not all will be love interests/girl friends. If you want to send me ideas for OCs, please follow the format below. And please review, I love reviews. 
> 
> OC Format  
> Name:  
> Age:  
> Grade:  
> Birthday:  
> General Description:  
> Sexuality:  
> Love Interest:  
> General Facts:  
> Nicknames:  
> Siblings:  
> Parents:  
> Sports:  
> Clubs:  
> Warbler?:


End file.
